


Look to the Sky

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).



The collar of his wool coat is pulled up to protect him from the biting wind. Sherlock's steps are brisk and even against the pavement. He's in a heated explanation when the detective realizes that John hasn't interrupted him.

Sherlock whirls around, stunned to see his blogger a few paces back, standing inconveniently in the middle of the pathway, gazing up at the cloudy sky. He grumbles as he retreats to fetch John.

John gives him the widest of smiles. "It's snowing." He nods up at the sky as wispy snowflakes fall on his face.

"So it is," he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
